This invention relates to a system for constructing a structure in which support members carry transverse members; the method of construction and the special metal clip used in the construction. Examples of such structures are house and patio decks, board walks, benches, stair treads, bench seating, trellis systems and other similar structures.
In constructing wood decks, for example the standard method is to nail directly through the deck boards into the supporting joist members. The problems associated with this method are well known and include: (1) nails backing out with seasonal swelling and shrinkage of the wood, (2) rusting of the nails and staining of the deck boards, (3) wood bruises of the deck boards by hammer marks, and (4) loosening of the boards due to nail pull out.
Field U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,403 provides an anchor which attempts to secure deck boards directly to the supporting joist members, but in practice the anchor has been unsuccessful due to loosening of the boards after the wood shrinks. The Field anchor in addition to being difficult to install, may result in uneven decks since the deck boards rest on top of a portion of the anchor instead of resting directly on the joist member.